


(You Don't) Bring Me Flowers

by InterstellarBlue (nagi_schwarz)



Series: Interstellar [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/InterstellarBlue
Summary: Jinjin's team AR-6 runs into some complications offworld while escorting Dr. Cha and Dr. Kim. Director Kang is unamused.
Series: Interstellar [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557349
Kudos: 6
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, K-pop and K-drama AUs





	(You Don't) Bring Me Flowers

Director Kang stared at the beautiful glass bell jar with the white flower in it. “Run that by me again.”

Jinjin swallowed hard and placed it carefully on the briefing room conference table. “It’s Dr. Kim.”

“You’re saying Dr. Kim was transformed into a  _ flower?” _

Sanha had never heard Director Kang hit that note before.

Everyone on Jinjin’s team winced. Only Dr. Cha remained impassive.

“We’re pretty sure that’s what happened,” Jinjin said. Since he was the leader of the team, he was responsible for the safety of his teammates and any scientists he was escorting offworld. He really wasn’t to blame, but he had to speak up. Sanha didn’t envy him one bit.

“Either he turned into a flower or the Ancient device that zapped him disintegrated him and gave us this flower as a consolation prize,” Bin said, and Jinjin kicked him in the ankle.

Bin was a Marine through and through and didn’t even flinch. He’d probably have a bruise later, though. He bruised like a peach.

Director Kang went to reach for the bell jar, hesitated. “Eunwoo? Have I lost my mind?”

Dr. Cha said, “I believe Captain Park’s theory is accurate. Based on what I could read on the side of the device, it had transformative properties. It wasn’t an Ancient Device, though, so we don’t know what triggered it. Dr. Kim, like the rest of AR-6, is a natural gene carrier, but none of the other gene carriers affected the device.”

“Dr. Kim is a botanist, though,” Sanha offered.

Bin cast him a look. “So if the machine had zapped me I’d have turned into a gun?”

“I would have said a plate of kimchi,” Sanha said, and Bin kicked him in the ankle.

“Gentlemen!” Director Kang snapped. “What are we doing to do about getting Dr. Kim back?”

“A blue flame,” Rocky said.

Dr. Cha looked appalled. “You want to set him on  _ fire?” _

Rocky said, “It was a legend I heard back on my home planet. About flowers submerged in blue fire. They turned into people.”

“Absolutely not,” Director Kang said.

“The blue part of a flame is hotter than the yellow part,” Sanha offered.

Jinjin stomped on his foot.

Sanha wasn’t going to be able to march offworld again anytime soon.

“Wait,” Dr. Cha said. “What if it’s not actual fire? A lot of Ancient technology gives off a blue-scale light when activated. What if it’s an Ancient device that interacts with the technology of this other culture?”

Director Kang looked marginally calmer. “Okay. That’s a good start. Check the Ancient Database. The rest of you - take this flower to Botany. And be careful with it, understood?”

Jinjin nodded. “Yes, ma’am.” He rose, tucked the bell jar under his arm, and headed for the door. He radioed the Chief Science Officer as he went. “Im Changkyun, I have a delivery for you.”

“Why isn’t MJ bringing it to me?”

“About that…”


End file.
